disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Odette
Odette Odette (XworlapocalypseX) is a were-cat/shapeshifter (Sawyer) and one of the new students attending the highschool. Personality Odette is a kind and caring girl who, despite her background, has an innocent view of the world. She is, as most would see her, a follower, and sort of a pushover. Always doing what her mother tells her to, she's been forced to walk in her shoes. This, of course, gives her insecurities about herself and deciding if what she's doing is what SHE wants and not what others expect her to do. Surprisingly, Odette can be quite seductive if she chooses to. She usually stays calm in most situations, but when she loses her temper, look out. Even though she can be sort of a push over, she does express annoyance at the situations she's in at times, though will usually keep her tempermental thoughts to herself. She is not comfortable with transforming around others, because of how strange her form is. She is good at athletics and can always land on her feet but she often becomes to lethargic or to lazy to do such things and would rather spend her time taking lazying about. She does, however, study and doesn't try to put it off, as that means less time for sleep. Despite her lazyness, she does have a love for dancing. She has some trouble trying to figure out who her real friends are, and who just see her as another dumb, semi-popular pretty blonde. History Odette grew up with her mother, Queen La, a beautiful Leopard goddess who would prey on the hearts of men. She never knew her father Tulio, but had heard stories from her mom about how they *met*. Without a father figure, Odette spent most of her life at her mother's side. She was taught to succeed her mother in her duties, and was taught how to hunt and seduce, but being half-human brought problems. Her form wasn't fully cat-like, nor was it ferocious like her mother's, as it seemed like the form of a white house cat. She could even stand up-right and talk in this altered form. This at first seemed like a Problem to La, but she taught Odette to be able to make the most of it, and how to hurt others with it. Despite all the coddling and attention she got from her mother, it wasn't quite enough, and often times annoyed her. She never got a chance to explore the outside world aside from her mother's territory and yearned to see humans like her father, or at least, to meet another person she can be friends with. This worried La, as the possibility of her daughter becoming more human-like and forsaking the god-like blood in her brought actual fear into her thoughts. Her solution to this problem quickly became clear as she decided her daughter would attend a special school that she herself once went to. She knew how much her daughter craved companionship and thought this would be the best way to do it without human interaction. Odette was, at first and even now, very unsure about going. She had never gone to school before and had been homeschooled most of her life, and even then, it was only on subjects her mother thought were important. Eventually the prospect of meeting others like herself proved to much and she quickly packed her bags to head off to school. Condition Odette was born and aged like a normal human girl until she was in her teens. It was then that Queen La decided it was time to teach her how to feed. La is a leapard goddess, but because there are many of her kind and she is not one of the great gods, she requires to feed on men and their life force so she does not age. This is required of her every two months, but she indulges in it more often than that. The same is true for Odette, though because she is part human, she needs to do it more often, usually twice a month. If she does not, she will begin to age normally like a regular person. Odette found this repulsive at first but soon came to accept it as a part of life and even enjoy it a little, making her disgusted at herself. She knows what she does is wrong and doesn't discuss this part of herself with anyone. Because she feeds often, Odette would have to leave the school in secret and venture out every so often to find a suitable victim. School Life Not even a moment after they're arrival, Odette and La were greeted with quite eagerness by the school queen bee, Jasmine/Demona. After her mother's departure however, the queen bee's personality quickly changed, causing Odette shock as she was ordered to come by the auditorium for Fear Squad practice later that day. It was then that her school life really began. Odette enjoyed most of her classes, though some of the teachers quite scared her. Especially her Black Arts teacher who's class she was surprised to be a part of. She's come to take a liking to Eric's class especially. Of course, having never heard of many of the subjects before, it was clear that she needed a lot of help to catch up. So she went to Milo, a resident geek of the school and someone whome she had seen get picked on a lot during the days she has been at school. She asks him for his help and he, being the nice person that he is, accepts to tutor her, though her denseness when it comes to certain subjects causes him to push her in the direction of her teacher, Eric. During one of her explorations of the school, she discovered the Glee Club. Taking interest, she watched as some of the other members performed, and quite enjoyed what she saw. It was then that she decided to try out. This, of course, was when she transformed for this first time in front of others since she first started school, though this had happened accidentally. Despite her worries, an embarassed Odette was accepted into the club. Relationships and Interactions Teachers Eric Eric has been one of Odette's favorite teachers since she's started school. She was drawn to the fact that he actually seemed to care for his students, and tried his best for the others to learn. This and his kindness seems to have caused her to get a small crush on him. Something she tries to hide as much as possible due to a certain father figure. He and Milo are both her tutors and she switches off every other day so as not to always be a bother to them. Eris Odette was, for lack of a better term, quite shocked and befuddled when she discovered she was to be one of the few to attend Eris' class. She added this to the list of other things to write her mother about, as she'd be sure her mother would be happy to hear that she got accepted into such a priveledged class. Even though she did not believe Black Magic to be her thing, she is doing quite well in the class. That is, when she doesn't make mistakes and ends up being ridiculed by the teacher, Eris. Which happens to be alot when Odette feels especially pressured. Sometimes she can't help but get a bit angry over how many times Eris seems to poke fun at her. Silver Odette, funnily enough, enjoys to cook, and is actually very good at it. As it doesn't involve paperwork or any such things, Silver's class is one of her favorite classes. She is often amused by the funny teacher and the crab that is seen with him. Professor Skellington To Odette, science normally did not appeal to her, especially since it was something her mother deemed too pointless for beings like them to learn. But she can't deny that her teacher certainly makes it interesting. She could of done without him being undead though. Of course, I'm sure the fact that the first time she met him involved her almost fainting didn't help much. Clopin Being in the Glee club, Odette took a lot of interest in theatre. She thinks Clopin, the teacher, to be quite eccentric. She find his ability quite interesting. Tulio Odette, having not known her father all her life, was honsetly shocked when a young man, one of the teachers no less, came up to her and told her he was her father. Obviously, she had her doubts. Her father was a mortal man. Surely by now, he would of been much older than he appeared. This of course was not the case. After the two sat down and talked about it, it was made quite clear to Odette that this man was indeed her dad. It was then that anger started to well up inside her. Where had he been all these years? Why did he leave her and her mother? Despite all the questions that were building up, she couldn't help but push it aside for a little bit and get excited over the fact that she had a dad. This excitement, however, was short lived; It was soon obvious that Tulio would be quite the annoyance in Odette's life. Despite this, she's started to love him as a dad and foolishly hopes that someday him, her mom, and her can be a family. Students Esmeralda Odette first noticed Esmeralda many times in the hallways. The girl always seemed to be in a hurry to go someplace, and this sparked Odette's curiousity. One day after a tutoring session with Milo, she noticed Esme running down the hall and decided to follow her. She came upon one of the Glee Club performances just as it started. She couldn't help but sing along and she soon found herself dragged up onto the stage by none other than Esmeralda herself. Because of the girl's support after the performance, Odette joined the club. Odette enjoys being in the company of the Shinigami and finds her a load of fun. Rapunzel Odette was the first to show Rapunzel around and dub her by her nickname 'Punz'. She saw how uncomfortable the girl was at first, so she decided to introduce her to the Glee Club so as to brighten the mood. Much to her -happy- surprise, she discovered that Rapunzel quite the songstress herself and was quite happy to join in on one of the performences. Since then, the two have maintained a friendship. When Odette is not busy with other duties or following Demona, she is usually seen hanging out with Punz. Demona Not quite sure how to feel about the gargoyless, Odette sometimes wishes she could see the happy girl she saw when she first arrived. In a way, Demona has become a replacement of her mother in Odette's mind. If Demona was to ask Odette to do something, she'd do it, if only out of the fact that she'd been used to doing what she's ordered to do. Though that does not mean she enjoys seeing Demona and her group pick on others. Milo Milo is one of the only people Odette feels a sort of kinship to because of the former's 'renowned' small form. She enjoys the times he helps her study, though outside of that, they have not interacted with each other much. He and Eric are both her tutors and she switches off every other day so as not to always be a bother to them. Jim Odette is as fond of Jim as one can be for people who have never spoken to each other much. Despite what she's heard Demona say about humans, Along with being half of one herself, Odette's curiousity about humans makes her want to go up to Jim and just ask as many questions as possible about them. Even though they have never interacted much, they share Eris' class where they share brief conversations and Odette knows he's a good friend of Milo's and is a nice person. Pietro-Odette had developed strong feelings for him, but she doesn't quite know how to handle them. Category:Students